Mr. Earth
'''Mr. Earth '''is the 18th episode of Marvin Marvin. The episode received an audience of 2.13 million views. Plot Marvin's uncle from Klooton will come visit him and take him back to Klooton. First we meet at the Forman household. Marvin is preparing for earth day while Liz and Bob notice his hard work. Then, Marvin's watch starts beeping and it turns out he got a text from Uncle Steve that says he is coming to visit. Marvin says he rides on a ship and Teri is doutful. Then Marvin says it has a hot tub and then Henry listens. Then Bob asks when he's comming and Marvins says Steve is around Jupiter and says he is comming about- then the backyard explodes with smoke and light. Marvin then says -now. A silver space man comes through the door (Uncle Steve). Pop Pop then comes from the backyard. Steve says the ship is a death trap due to its fuel. Then the Formans gather around and Marvin says Steve is on a misson that sends him all over the multiverse. Steve then says he wants "smoke juce" but then Mavin says insted he'll grab something else because smoke juce isn't on earth. Bob then puts his shoulder on Steve and he demands a "Klootonian Leadership Challange." Bob loses the first challange then Marvin comes and says they don't have challanges on earth. Then they agree to go to school later for earth day. The next day the Foremans have brakfast while Henry tells steve if he want him to get his own food onboard but Steve dislikes. Mom Liz says not to go near the ship but henry shows Pop Pop the ship keys he stole.Henry and Pop Pop go to the ship and play around.The ship is a future-like spaceship with the hot tub. Pop Pop finds smoke juice that says age 4,000 years. Then Marvin goes to school to celebrate Earth Day. Then Steves says he seen better flowers in a Klerg prison ship but they don't do that they just punch you in the face. Then Marvin is crowned Mr.Earth. They go back home. Then Steve says that marvin has changed and is going home then stun thumbs Bob. Marvin disagrees so steve DOUBLE stun thumbed Marvin and heads out. The Formans then stowaway to the ship and steve finds out. Then they go to the escape pod but it got lanched without them. Then Marvin demands a leadership challange 1: Physical; loses 2: Mental: wins 3: Trivia ; finds out he IS more earth than Klootonian. Marvin agrees to go home to Klooton. The ship turns around and steve leaves. Then Teri says she was looking to another St. Glar Kai day. Then They sing Ne Glar Kai which was mentioned on Toothache. Steve sees Marvin still remembers Klooton and goes home. Trivia *The "jokes" that are featured here are the Klootonian the "yo mamma" jokes. Running gags *Marvin's Uncle keeps using the stun thumb. *Uncle Steve keeps saying that in a Klerg prison ship they don't do something, they just punch you in the face Goofs *In Toothache, Teri says red is Marvin's favorite color, and Marvin says that in Klootonian language "klonk" means "red", but in this episode Marvin says that blue is his favorite color. However it is possible that he changed his mind about red being his favorite or their both his favorite or he forgot. Quotes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes